


А по утру они проснулись

by rinedeterre



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На площадке Том Хиддлстон, Крис Хемсворт и все-все-все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А по утру они проснулись

После того как Тони в третий раз сделал лицом что-то не то после фразы Локи, Крис перестал следить, его сцена была следующей, и доспехи беспощадно давили грудь. В поисках облегчения он немного отодвинулся от стены и теперь опирался на нее только плечом.

\- Так, стоп! Стоп! - Джосс уронил голову на руки. - Роберт, прошу тебя, соберись. В чем вообще дело?  
\- Этот скотина улыбается, - Роберт Дауни небрежно ткнул в растерянного Тома напротив. - Он меня сбивает.

Словно желая подтвердить его слова, Том улыбнулся, не то извиняясь за свое поведения, не то понадеявшись, что это все же не всерьез. Джосс нахмурился.

\- Естественно. Ему положено улыбаться по сценарию. А также жмуриться, подмигивать и подначивать тебя. В чем проблема?  
\- Да это не проблема. Он хорош, а я устал, - с этими словами Роберт небрежно скинул с себя жилетку и принялся расстегивать рубашку. - Я думаю... Эй, дорогуша!

Молоденькая помощница гримера, которую окликнули на ходу, подскочила на месте и кинулась на площадку. Ухмыляясь пятнам румянца на ее щеках, Роберт, как ни в чем ни бывало, вытащил у нее из поясной сумки салфетки и принялся стирать грим с лица. Девушка резко побледнела и принялась нервно оглядываться на Джосса со священным ужасом в глазах.

\- Благодарю. И вообще, - продолжил Роберт, - мы затянули сцену уже на полчаса. Крис стоит парится у стены, а тот, который Эванс, уже почти сбежал.

Джосс молчал, подпирая руками подбородок, и только моргнул, чтобы Роберт продолжал.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы доснять сегодня наших Тора и Кэпа, а мы с Локи пойдем выпьем - может, в неформальной обстановке у меня будет больше шансов научиться не реагировать на эту...  
\- Скотину, - закончил за него Том и снова виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Улыбку, Том. Я хотел сказать "улыбку". Но раз ты настаиваешь... - он подошел и похлопал Тома по плечу.

Джосс Уэдон застонал и пожелал провалиться сквозь свое режиссерское кресло. Роберт Дауни удовлетворенно кивнул и направился сдаваться костюмерам. Том проводил его взглядом, но остался на месте.

\- Том! Свободен! - Джосс умел быстро оживать и смиряться с новыми условиями, если это было необходимо и способствовало рабочему процессу. - Завтра с утра начнем с вас. И смотри мимо Роберта, а то у Локи со Старком так ничего и не получится. Крис Эванс! Крис Хемсворт! Ваш выход. И, мальчики.

Два двухметровых "мальчика" уставились на него сверху вниз с послушно бессмысленными от усталости лицами.

\- Танцуете быстро. Через двадцать минут я хочу выпить свое законное пиво и покинуть вас до завтрашнего утра, идет? - он дождался двух кивков. - Прекрасно. Студия пять, пошли.

И Джосс Уэдон отправился на съемки следующей сцены, сопровождаемый могущественным богом Тором, Капитаном Америка и сложной синхронизированной машиной съемочной бригады.

Том Хиддлстон остался на площадке. Вокруг него начали регулировать свет, менять некоторый реквизит и обновлять метки для камеры. Он отошел к креслам и осторожно сел на свое. Хорошо, что Локи в этой сцене обходился без шлема, хотя - он провел рукой по жесткому гелю, покрывавшему волосы, - этого и так достаточно. Гримерша Сьюзи каждый день охает, что он позволяет губить такую красоту, и советует все новые и новые питательные и восстанавливающие средства. Том улыбнулся своим мыслям, немного ослабил костюм у шеи и удобнее устроился в кресле. Гримеры и костюмеры пробегают вокруг Роберта еще некоторое время, и если им не мешать и не давать Роберту лишний раз отвлечься, они закончат быстрее, и он сможет, наконец, избавиться от своего образа и добраться до горячего душа. На этой мысли он блаженно закрыл глаза и принялся ждать.

В студии пять, как и надеялся Джосс, все прошло быстро и безболезненно. Все слишком устали, чтобы развлекаться, а роли уже успели въесться в голову, пустить там корни и теперь позволяли выдавать правильные реакции, тон голоса и жесты - в этом был неоспоримый плюс работы с готовыми персонажами. Он не был уверен, что оба Криса ценили это - похоже, на сегодня в них осталось ровно столько энергии, чтобы создать Тора и Капитана на площадке. А после долгожданного "стоп, снято" они просто выключатся. К счастью, до этого момента оставалось совсем немного.

\- Дави его, дави! Ты выше, сильнее, ты бог, в конце концов! Нависай! Замри над ним... Стоп! Снято.

На площадке раздались аплодисменты, Хемсворт и Эванс с чувством пожали руки и направились к гримерным.

\- Все молодцы, сегодня был хороший день. Давайте постараемся, чтобы завтра было еще лучше. Работаем по графику. Доброй ночи.

Джосс достал телефон и, набирая номер на ходу, поспешил оставить работу позади. Никаких свободных вечеров для него до конца съемок, но всегда можно поторопиться поспать.

Когда оба Криса приблизились к гримерным, оттуда как раз вышел посвежевший и жизнерадостный, как и всегда, Роберт Дауни младший.

\- А, наши супермальчики. Как все прошло?  
\- Быстро, - лаконично ответил Крис.  
\- Ну, нам никто не улыбался, - подначил Эванс. Он попытался подмигнуть, но от усталости выражение было больше похоже на гримасу.  
\- Ну-ну, мальчик мой, - Роберт ласково посмотрел на Эванса, - не рвись так навстречу Локи. Насколько я знаю, с этой... скотиной, - добавил он с чувством, поднимая руку и принимаясь внимательно разглядывать собственные ногти, - способен справиться только его брат. А сохранить при этом спокойствие вообще никто не способен. Так что до всех очередь дойдет. Вечер, мальчики!

И, одарив их яркой улыбкой, Роберт направился к выходу, где его уже ждала машина. Крис припомнил, что слышал что-то про ужин с женой и планы на вечер. Все-таки Роберт был самым опытным среди них, у него определенно было чему поучиться. Крис на секунду закрыл глаза и представил Эльзу. У него уже не было сил подумать что-то по этому поводу, но стало немного легче.

Эванс уже успел отдаться в руки костюмеров, которые планомерно освобождали его от наряда Капитана Америка. Крис приготовился ждать и уже хотел привычно слиться со стеной, но тут его взгляд упал на площадку напротив. Свет был приглушен, но даже на таком фоне было видно, что в одном из актерских кресел сидит человек. И судя по торчащим во все стороны иглам волос, заснуть на рабочем месте умудрился Том. Снова.

Крис вздохнул и направился к площадке.

Не доходя до кресел пары шагов, Крис понял, что ошибся. Тоже не впервые, надо сказать. Том не спал - он ждал. Откинувшись на спинку и чуть запрокинув голову, он рассматривал потолочные глубины павильона. На столике рядом с ним лежало яблоко. Крис, недолго думая, опустился по другую сторону от столика - в режиссерское кресло, - и взял оставленное угощение.

\- Это тебе, - зачем-то уточнил Том. - Не люблю яблоки.

Крис кивнул и продолжил жевать. Том посмотрел на него секунду, а затем снова вернул все внимание потолку.

\- Я сегодня налажал, - заметил он еще спустя минуту. - Кен бы гонял за такое до утра, а потом еще до вечера.

Крис недоверчиво хмыкнул и посмотрел на остатки яблока в своих руках, прикидывая, есть ли что-то существенное в трейлере, или придется заказывать доставку. Китайская кухня или индийская - вот что волновало его в данный момент. Ну и то, что никто, кроме Тома, не называл Кеннета Брана "Кеном". Глупое имя, как для куклы какой-нибудь малолетки. "Кен". Ну надо же.

\- На самом деле он довольно снисходительно относится к промахам. Просто это такой метод - гоняешь, гоняешь, пока в голове не остается персонажа гораздо больше, чем тебя самого. И вот тут, Кен всегда говорит, надо не расслабляться и дожать. Тогда в следующий раз будет легче.

Том тщательно проговаривал слова и моргал как-то странно, медленно. Может быть, организм засыпал, хотя его хозяин был все еще против.

Крис подумал, что самое странное в этом, что Кеннет никогда и ничего не говорил Тому по этому поводу. Отзывался на "Кена" как ни в чем не бывало. Но едва ли кто-то в его окружении рискнул бы повторить подвиг Тома.

\- Томас, - тихо попробовал он.

Том вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза.

\- Что? Крис, ты что-то сказал?  
\- Тише. Нет. Просто попробовал. Спи.

Том послушно откинулся на кресло.

\- Не могу понять, что я делаю не так. Все как-то странно реагируют на Локи. Я имею в виду... Он же потрясающий, да? Сам персонаж. Столько боли, столько логики - и абсолютный хаос в итоге. Он заглянул в бездну, бездна заглянула в него - все по классике. Как мне это сыграть? Как вообще такое можно сыграть?! Я сочувствую ему, да, мне кажется, я его понимаю. Но на выходе - все как-то странно реагируют именно на моего Локи. Ты, кстати, тоже. Не могу понять, в чем дело. Самое странное, что Джосс, кажется, всем доволен. Возможно... Возможно...

\- Ты слишком много думаешь.

Том замолчал. Крис начал считать про себя. Пять, четыре...

\- А...  
\- Том. Ты играешь прекрасно. Иногда слишком. Остальные это видят.

Когда в ответ раздалось молчание, Крис повернул голову на бок и приоткрыл один глаз. К этим креслам можно было привыкнуть. Они переставали быть неудобными всего через пару десятков минут сидения.

Том смиренно ждал ответа. В глубине души Крис - да и все остальные ребята на съемках, пожалуй, - был уверен, что сам Хиддлстон трактовал свой взгляд именно так: смиренный. Этот прожигающий, выворачивающий, поговори-со-мной взгляд.

\- И я. Просто, ты пойми, бывает сложно видеть, как из тебя... Такого... - Крис неопределенно махнул рукой. - Откуда все это лезет. Все это безумие Локи, его страх, его ненависть. Все то, что ты в нем понимаешь.

Том продолжал смотреть взглядом говори-со-мной-еще. Хемсворт принялся скручивать наручи. Хоть что-то.

\- Ты собираешься раздеваться?  
\- Да.  
\- Прямо здесь? - Том пораженно засмеялся, но почти сразу замолчал, охрипнув. - Немного... Там же костюмеры.  
\- Раздевают Эванса.  
\- Если тебе...  
\- Мне удобно. Вот видишь. Вот ты. А там - Локи. И тебя за ним не видно совсем. На площадке, я имею в виду, только там.  
\- Это сильная роль, - Том согласно кивнул. - Твоя тоже. И Роберта. И Скарлетт. И Криса, Эванса, я имею в виду.  
\- Я понял, - Крис улыбнулся и швырнул огрызком в Тома. - Иногда мы останавливаемся и смотрим, это уже мы, а ты - еще Локи. Вот и все.

Том замер в кресле, уцепившись за ручки.

Крис решил не открывать глаза.

\- Эвансу нужно минут сорок. Отдыхай, раз уж не пошел в свою очередь.

Они полежали пару минут в молчании.

\- То есть я так хорош? - даже с закрытыми глазами было слышно, как Том улыбается.  
\- Да. Спи.

Сквозь веки приятно мерцали непогашенные тусклые прожекторы. Том подумал, что, возможно, он слишком устал. Устал даже от благодарности - ежедневной, ежечасной, которую он чувствовал, работая с этими людьми. Такие мысли были уж совсем недостойными, поэтому еще немного он уставал, выключая их. Хорошо, что рядом Крис. Хорошо, что Кен так угадал - нет, - так проработал образ Тора. Крис был идеальным богом. И все Мстители - ему под стать. Ему нравился Халк, такая потрясающая игра на контрастах! И, конечно, Тони...

\- Тсс, - прошептал Тони Старк. - Не надо так громко орать о моих достоинствах, ведь мы не хотим лишней конкуренции?

И Тони Старк подмигнул ему. За ним толкались Хоукай, Черная вдова и капитан Америка. И Джосс Уэдон.

Том моргнул пару раз.

Джосс Уэдон задумчиво смотрел на него.

Приподняв голову, Том все-таки смог повернуться, несмотря на зверскую боль в шее. Зря, потому что, как оказалось, в вертикальном положении начинали оттекать и болеть еще и спина, и плечи.

На соседнем стуле с мученическим выражением на лице растирал руки Крис Хемсворт, все еще в костюме Тора. Том опустил взгляд на свою одежду.

\- Я не хочу знать... - начал Джосс и остановился. - Я просто не хочу знать. К костюмерам. В душ. Через пять часов жду обоих, при полном параде.

Он взял со столика между ними забытый шлем Локи и повертел его в руках.

\- А костюмы все-таки отличные.

Роберт за спиной Джосса поднял вверх оба больших пальца. Том ему мстительно улыбнулся.


End file.
